YuGiOh!: Refreshed
by ShadowRogue88
Summary: What if, there were two more main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh? When a mysterious girl and her younger brother are taken in by Yugi's Grandpa, six years before he solves the Puzzle, more danger and excitement await at every corner. But, just who are these two?


__

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything, but my OC(s)._

* * *

_**~Preface~**_

* * *

Darkened clouds covered the night sky, rain pouring down onto the streets of Domino Town. Thunder roared, while lightning rumbled. The occasional car would drive down the road, while no one walked in the streets of the some-what small city.

Well, _almost _no one.

Two lone figures ran through the abandoned streets, the taller of them holding the smaller one's wrist. Both's breathing were ragged and their appearances hidden by the darkness of the night.

Both figures ran under a street lamp, finally showing their appearances.

The smaller of the two was a boy, no older then _atleast _3 years old. He had messy hair, with a little spike to it and his eyes showed innocence and fear. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans and little blue and white shoes.

But, it was the girl that really stood out.

Her blond hair was long, reaching her waist and her bangs flopped down against her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a hospital gown, no shoes or socks covering her feet. Hanging from her neck, was a simple silver heart-shaped locket, with an Angel design on it. But, one thing made her different: wings. The wings were a pale tan color, with white streaks and freckly-looking brown spots, giving it the appearance of that of a Falcon.

She wasn't older then 10 years old.

Once they made it passed the flickering lamp, the two children then headed farther into the city, not daring to look back. After a few more minutes, they stopped infront of a small, two-floor building. It was a gold-yellow color, with a green roof, with red doors and windows. A sign stood by the door, with a picture of a turtle on it. Written above the door to the building was the word "GAME" written on it, in orange-colored letters.

Picking up the small boy, the girl dashed under the roof, sitting at the wall next to the door. She wrapped her arms around the smaller boy, in a sisterly or Motherly fashion, eyes darting around, wearily.

A yawn escaped the boy's mouth, causing the older child to look down at him. He rubbed his eye, tiredly. "I'm sleepy."

"I know," the girl whispered. "But, when the rain stops, we gotta get going."

The boy frowned, tiredly and sadly, eyes blinking drowsily. After waiting for a minute, they could hear two voices. Both male: one elderly and one young. Letting out a gasp, the 10 year old girl scooted herself back completely up against the wall, trying to hide the both of them in the shadows.

After a couple of moments, two people walked into sight: one an elderly man, no older then 59 years old and a boy, no older then the girl, but, definitely short, like the old man.

The elderly man had spikey grey hair, some under a bandanna and purple-colored eyes. He wore a light-colored, long-sleeved shirt, darker overalls and brown shoes and carried an open umbrella over him and the boy. He looked like a pretty nice guy, all-in-all.

And the boy had strange hair, along with amethyst-colored eyes. His hair was black, with a magenta sheen along the edges and spikey blond bangs, while the rest of his hair defied gravity, being spiked up completely. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, with a type of monster design on it, jeans and blue and black sneakers. He was adorable, needless to say and was chatting happily with the elderly man.

They stopped infront of the door and the old man pulled out a key. The younger boy turned to look at where the two children were sitting and raised an eyebrow. He tugged on the sleeve of the old man's shirt, causing him to look down at the boy. "Yugi? What's the matter?"

The boy, Yugi, looked back to where the two other children were sitting and pointed to them. "I think see someone, Grandpa."

The girl's eyes widened, in fright. She then quickly tightened her grip around the younger boy, defensively, scooting farther back. Yugi walked away from his Grandfather and stopped a couple of feet away from them, still not being able to see them.

"It's OK," he assured them. "You can come out: we aren't gonna hurt you."

Should she trust him?

After all that she had gone through in the past 10 years-hell, after what's she's gone through in the last 10 _hours_-the girl had never been entirely trusting. And if you were her, you'd understand why.

Slowly, she felt someone grab her arm, gently. The girl looked down, only to find the 3 year old, looking up at her. He smiled, nodding his head once, telling her to trust him.

Knowing she should follow what the younger boy was telling her to do, the girl slowly stood up, still holding the boy. She slowly walked towards Yugi and his Grandfather (who, had gone up to him, a moment earlier).

Finally stepping out from the shadows, the girl gave looked down at the ground.

"H-H-Hi..."

Yugi, shaking off his shock of her wings, walked up to her, giving her a small smile. "Hey there," he greeted, gently. "I'm Yugi," he pointed his thumb back at the older man. "That's my Grandpa. What's your guys' names?"

She held up the younger boy, a bit higher. "He's Ari: my brother."

"What about you?" 'Grandpa' asked, kindly.

She looked back down, sadly. "I don't have one...They just called be 'Subject 6'..."

_'Subject...6...?' _Yugi thought, raising an eyebrow.

Where did she get that from? And who were _'They'_?

"Where's your parents?" the elderly man questioned.

The blond girl shrugged. "I dunno...We had just had our Daddy and he's gone..."

Yugi gave her a sad look, before turning his gaze to his Grandfather. "Grandpa, can they stay with us? Y'know, until we can find their Dad?"

'Grandpa' smiled. "Of course they can!" he turned back to the two children. "You can stay with us, for as long as you may need to."

"R-Really?" 'Subject 6' asked, slowly. Though she tried to hide, a shine of hope and happiness appeared in her chocolate eyes.

The old man nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now, why don't we get you two inside? You must be freezing."

"O-OK..." the girl agreed.

And with that, 'Grandpa' lead the three kids inside of the house, talking about how they should come up with a new name for 'Subject 6' and let the 3 year old, Ari, get some sleep.

Little did they know, this was just the beginning of an incredible adventure...For all four of them...

* * *

_And finished._

_Before anyone asks: this is sort of a cross-over with Maximum Ride. But, as of now, it's only going to be Ari in this. No Flock, no Jeb, no Dr. Martinez or Ella. _

_It has kind of a 'what-if' story, within it. Like, if Ari had escaped the school, but not with Jeb and the Flock. But, that's all I can say about the plot, so far._

_I'd like to say that I'll be working on this story, along with 'Enter The Shadow Riders' and one of my Main Account-EclipseWiccan29-stories, 'Digimon Frontier GX'. If you like YuGiOh GX or Digimon, then go ahead and check out those stories. _

_And, I'd like to say something else: I'll be starting a poll later about who 'Subject 6' should be paired up with._

_Well, until next time: Later! And please, leave a review on your way out, if you wanna see what happens next, sooner!_


End file.
